The Brightest Star
by gemmazoe
Summary: The burning, the pain it was all too much to bear. I screamed out but nothing changed, I begged for someone to kill me and still no one would tend to my necessities and demands. I realized screaming wouldn’t do anything to help..
1. Chapter 1

The burning, the pain it was all too much to bear. I screamed out but nothing changed, I begged for someone to kill me and still no one would tend to my necessities and demands. I realized screaming wouldn't do anything to help but just make the ones who heard me feel the agony in my voice and screams. It felt like weeks were passing but soon the burning began to slowly disappear from my toes and fingers, my heart started beating faster and faster it felt like my heart would rip out of my chest, all the burning was now in my heart, the last and biggest of the human organs, I knew it was almost over and soon I would be a monster, but I wouldn't want to be I would want to be as normal as I could, a vegetarian as we would call it, I would try my best to not hurt the ones I loved.

The pain was over I was still in my rigid position I slowly opened my eyes and saw the trees around me, the bugs buzzing around and the grey sky. I got up quickly and look around my surroundings trees, plants, flowers I then recognized where I was. I was in 'our' meadow but all on my own. I remembered stumbling around lost like the little clumsy human I was, I would no longer be clumsy or anything else that would slow me down but the thing I remembered most was him, he who left me, he who said that he would never leave all those promises and memories made me cling to my chest as if the big gaping hole was still there as if part of me was still missing.

After standing there in silence now, I felt burning again, but in my throat, I was thirsty as I lifted my nose to the air, I smelled Elk and a few mountain lions. I decided to head in the direction of which the mouthwatering smell was coming from. After hunting the Elk and a few mountain lions, I didn't know what to do but noticing I would need new clothes the thing I would have to do first is go home. When I arrived I noticed Charlie wasn't home good thing too, I grabbed the spare key from under the door mat and unlocked the door, suddenly my throat started burning again, ahh, so this is what Charlie and I smelt like to him, still not wanting to speak him name, I ran upstairs and grabbed some jeans and a blue turtle neck, after brushing my hair and grabbing some extra cash I decided it was time to go, I trotted back down stairs and out the front door, I stopped on our path way knowing this would be the last time I see this house or Charlie again.

I walked into the forest and ran, ran as fast as my legs would let me go and just kept running away from my past, friends and family.

-----------------------------------------80 years later---------------------------------------------

E P.O.V

Ahh, repeating school again "great" I murmured to myself, I sighed, and I noticed it was around lunch time. As I was getting out of my Volvo, it seems every time I'm in it, it keeps brining back more and more memories, no, NO! I thought, I shouldn't think like this it will only make me more depressed and I must stay strong for my family.

I walked into the cafeteria with my family and walked to our usual table against the wall.  
Alice was talking with Rosalie, while Jasper and Emmett were sitting there unusually quiet.

"Any gossip or thoughts on us yet" Emmett murmured to me in a joking tone.

I sighed "what do you think they would be talking about" I joked back and he leaned back into his chair laughing to himself. Then as Alice's face went blank, it hit me, a scent I recognized, but mixed with something else, my face lit up and I was eagerly looking around then standing behind another girl was her, the one I loved, Bella, she saw me eagerly looking at her, but I don't get it as we met each others gases she looked down and exited the cafeteria I swiftly got up and quickly went after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey I'm back to write the 2****nd**** chapteeer ******** I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter :/ ive just been jam-packed with school work and sorry the first one was a little short, but I cant be stuffed writing long chapters ******** so I hope you like this one AND REVIEW… pops bubble wrap :D**

B P.O.V

I walked into the cafeteria, walking behind a slow girl I tried to over take her, but there were too many people bunched together because there wasn't much space at the entrance. I was looking around to see where I could sit this lunch till, I met gases with someone most familiar I sighed it was Edward, I couldn't bare seeing him again he probably hated me or something, I turned around and dodged all the people in my way to get outside, I would get there as fast as I could, I just couldn't bare all this again. I was outside and before I knew it, so was Edward.

"Bella... What happened" he said stuttering a bit

"I don't think I really want to talk about it and if I do get talking with you again, I know you will just leave me again it will be too much for me to handle I wouldn't make it in life" I said hugging my once again hollow chest. He reached out for my shoulder, turned me around and said,

"Bella, the only reason I left was because I thought I would hurt you and I couldn't live with myself if I did that, it broke my heart to see you miserable and sad like that, I could never do that to you again nor could I do it to me". He smiled a bit, but wait I was confused and it showed on my face.

Bella… what is it?"

I sighed, "Its just I thought the reason you left is because you didn't love me anymore and I thought you didn't want me, and I thought you hated me… just, ugg this is too hard on me right now. Please just leave me alone."

He was no longer smiling, he actually looked sad I couldn't bare it any longer. I took off running further into the forest and I wasn't going to stop until I knew he wouldn't be following, I just kept running and running until I bumped into someone, someone familiar.

"Oh Bella, how nice to see you out here and I see you are a vampire well Victoria will be pleased that I didn't kill you." Laurent said smiling, I was getting confused.

"What, I thought she wanted me dead?" I asked.

"Yes, she did, but once she really thought about it, after Edward left you she told me to go change you so you would have to suffer for an eternity but also because of your powers their quite unique." Once again Laurent replied smiling

"Powers, how do you know I have powers, I haven't even figured them out and it's been 80 years already"

"Oh don't worry love, Victoria and I will help you find your powers, come with me."

So I followed Laurent further into the forest to find him stopped at this little cottage, it looks so beautiful, its like vintage brought back to life to look stunning. It's really not that small but its not huge either, it's built out of stone each one shaped different but all look natural, it looks like a small double story with a small roof, steps heading up to the door, with a porch. Laurent was looking at me with a confused look and I felt my jaw drop, but when I noticed him I quickly came back to present time and said, "It looks so beautiful."

Laurent smiled and said "It should, we built it"

"Wow, that's amazing." I said quickly looking over the house again.

"Come on now, we can't just keep looking at the house forever now can we, let's go inside" as soon as we walked inside Victoria embraced Laurent into a hug and as she let him go then went to hug me

"Oh Bella, how good it is to see you again, but we must get on with the task of finding those powers of yours." Victoria said, then smiled

"Thank you Victoria and yes I would love to know what powers I have." I said with a huge grin.

"Alright then, let's get started."

Thanks for reading :D, in progress of writing the next chapter. Okay, REVIEW 


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**A/N**

Hey guys alright I know I haven't been updating very recent, its all because of school and I barely have any free time, they just keep shoving assignments our way. Anyway I'm here to ask all my readers what couple they prefer.

I am not an Edward fan, I repeat I am not an Edward fan and don't go all hating me and everything I LOVE JASPERRRR (L)____(L) haha, anyway back to my question

Which couple do you prefer rose and emmett will stay the same and carlise and esme will as well its just edward, bella, alice and jasper who I will change so which couple do you prefer

Bella x Jasper

Jasper x Alice

Alice x Edward

Edward x Bella

Sosossoosos

Gogogogogogo review or send me a message with your answer

It will be much appreciated :D

Thank you once again.

Your favorite author :D

Gemma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so sorry for the long wait, but I just don't know what to write! I've been having major writers block! Gah! And well to be truthfull I still don't know what to write its like im just trying to force my creative juices. And I really don't know if I will be continuing with this story, its just going nowhere but if I finally get a great idea I will continue writing. Ive also decided to keep original pairing, well enough of my blabber, hers chapter 3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Bella you may not know but Laurent has a very helpful power for this kind of business; you see he sees what other humans or vampires have as powers." Victoria said

"Yes well, if you don't mind" Laurent said holding his hand out to me.

"No, not at all" I said with a polite smile. He took my hand and his face went blank, sort of like Alice's face when she was having a vision. He gasped and let go of my hand and he stared at me stunned.

"Is everything alright?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"Yes Victoria, more than alright, it seems we have a very powerful vampire in the same room as us." He said while laughing

"How powerful?" Victoria asked now very exited

"Can you please just tell me, this suspense is killing me!" I said just as about excited as Victoria.

"Well my dear, you're an absorber, or what we like to call sponge you see, you gain other peoples powers from touch, just as simple as poking or just a simple nudge."

It felt like my jaw just dropped to the ground, a sponge I was thinking to myself. _He_ should now have re-thought about leaving me here, all alone, un-protected, but I was glad for Jake, he really did help me. They also should've made me a vampire earlier instead of keeping me that fragile little human. I was getting to lost in my thought that Victoria then had to slap me gently on the cheek

"Bella, you there, come back down to earth honey, wakey wakey" she said

"Oh sorry, I just was thinking about everything, it's a lot to take in" we all laughed "so all I have to do to get other peoples powers is to touch them?" I asked

"Yes that's exactly right" Laurent exclaimed with much happiness.

"Well common we will all go for a run, and hopefully we'll bump into other vampires and ones with powers especially" Victoria said practically bouncing for joy. I on the other hand didn't want to go for this run, I'll need to tell them and now would be a good time.

"Uh guys, I really don't want to go on this run now, you see just before Laurent found me I bumped into Edward and I really don't want to bump into him any time soon." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Victoria gasped

"Honey, why on earth would you know want to bump into him again, this could be your perfect time for revenge, to make him wish he never left you, make him beg for your forgiveness, on all fours this will be perfect!" Victoria was holding my shoulders and gripping too tightly, it hurt even for me, she had a real evil grin on her face, I'd really hate to be on her bad side from what she was saying, I winced and Victoria let go right away.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you" she said with a sincere look on her face.

"Its okay really, and I could really use some of that revenge right now, from what he did to me when he left, I just want him to feel a proportion of my pain, to tell him how hard it was for me… common lets go" I said not thinking twice, I needed to do this, I knew it did, I needed to let it all out, let out what I have been holding in for 80 long years. But how was I going to do this, if I couldn't stand talking to him before, oh no I was having second thoughts I knew this was bad, NO I thought snap out of it, I yelled to myself, and with that Victoria, Laurent and I left the small cottage headed to where Edward talked to me earlier. To where my problems began.

I'm sorry, I'm stopping it there, I just couldn't continue, I'm just forcing my brain too much and I can't think of anything, I will try to update sooner though

Thanks for reading.

Review (:


End file.
